


Baby, take off your cool

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Teenlock, also in the bedroom, beginning relationship, john is very confident, mycroft is shy and unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes agrees to a date with his brother's best friend, John Watson.  Why did he think it was a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft sat in the library in his family home, catching up on some light reading. Even though it was summer he'd been busy with his vacation job for most of it. Today was the first day he actually got to enjoy his vacation. He was home alone for a change, his brother gone to the Natural History Museum together with Mom and Dad. So he was surprised when he heard the bell ring.

  
  


Getting up from his chair, marking where he was in his book, he went downstairs, straitening his jumper and running a hand through his ginger colored hair. He hated looking like a mess, even in the comfort of his home.

  
  


Opening the door he blinked a few times, holding his breath. Standing there was John Watson, a friend of Sherlock, his younger brother. He'd been over many times before, always taking the time to catch up with Mycroft. John was a good friend to Sherlock, dealing with his drama and unusual qualities. He was the first person not to be intimidated by Sherlock's stare, or by his own. It said a lot about the younger man. Said man was now looking at Mycroft with his bright blue eyes. They had the color of the sea on a sunny day. Mycroft released the breath he was holding. _Keep yourself together man!_

  
  


“John, what a pleasure. I'm afraid Sherlock is out for the day.” Mycroft said, a small smile forming on his face. John looked good, his eyes standing out even more because of the black jumper and jeans. He had grow a few inches over the year, gained more muscle too. His skin a nice tan color from playing rugby and helping his mom in the garden. His blond hair turning golden as the sun caught it. _He looks magnificent._

  
  


“That's alright, I was actually looking for you. John said, looking Mycroft up and down, licking his lips unwittingly. His eyes landed back on Mycroft's face and a big smile broke through. _He is killing me._ Mycroft felt shaky, his stomach doing a weird flip, seeing John smile at him like that.

  
  


“Are you free tonight?” John asked, stepping closer. Mycroft could smell his deodorant, it did weird things to his groin. _BEHAVE!_ Mycroft's brain screamed to himself. It would most likely be a bad idea to grab John by his black jumper and snogg the living daylight out of him. Mycroft's fingers itched from the thought alone. _What would he taste like anyway? STOP IT AND CONCENTRATE!_

  
  


“I... Yes. Why do you ask?” Mycroft had to clear his throat to answer. He felt his neck warm from his dirty thoughts. _Good thing John isn't a mind reader, it would be mortifying._ But John always had that effect on him. He felt off balance and out of control. It wasn't good.

  
  


“I thought... Maybe we could go for dinner. You and me?” John looked away for a second after that, a light blush on his face. He looked adorable.

  
  


“Dinner. Tonight. You and me. Alone?” Mycroft said stupidly, looking at John intently. _He can't possibly mean._ “As in a date?” John's blush grew even bigger. “Is this some joke you and Sherlock made up?” Mycroft asked tensely. He couldn't understand why John wanted to go on a date with him.

  
  


“What? No, of course not. Why would I do that?” John looked panicked and a little hurt, stepping away from the door and Mycroft, his smile completely gone now. “I just wanted to.. Never mind, this was clearly a bad idea.” John turned around and started to walk to his car, his shoulders tense.

  
  


“John wait. STOP.” Mycroft shouted, going after him, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him. “I apologize , I didn't mean to offend you. Just the idea of you wanting to...” Mycroft started, feeling his neck flush. Putting his hands in his pockets he forced himself to look at John. “ I would love to go to dinner with you. If you'll still have me.”

John beamed up like the sun. His eyes sparkling like diamonds. “Great, I'll pick you up at 7, okay?”

  
  


“Yes, that's splendid. See you at 7.” Mycroft said, feeling a stone drop down into his stomach. _Why did I agree?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and Sherlock giving some brotherly advice.

The date, cause Mycroft was 99,8% sure it was one even though John hadn't confirmed it yesterday, turned out to be a disaster.  
  


The restaurant had been so busy they couldn't hear each other very well. The waiter had been slow, mixing up orders and flirting constantly with John. Though the blond haired man hardly noticed, Mycroft saw it all. The waiter didn't even pay attention to him, just talked to John as if Mycroft wasn't in the room.  
  


The food had been okay but John had looked a little weird at Mycroft's order. A chicken salad, which he ate most of the salad off and not the chicken. John hadn't commented on it but the glances he gave the dish made him feel more self-conscious then he already was.

He didn't like the shape of his belly, actually, he didn't like the shape of his entire body, too many soft spots and no sharp angles like his younger brother. Sometimes he really thought just looking at something decadent like cake or candy made him even heavier. He couldn't eat all the things he wanted and stay slim like his brother. It was one of the things that he envied Sherlock over. The boy could eat a whole city out of cake and still not put on a pound.  
  


The slow waiter that flirted with John constantly didn't do much for his confidence. He was sure said waiter had handed John his phone number, while standing too close and smiling too bright at the golden haired boy. He even gave a wink to the man when he brought them their dessert, a coffee for Mycroft that was too cold and a piece of Battenberg cake that looked delicious for John.  
  


But, all that wasn't the worst. No, the worst had been John, looking so sexy with his bright eyes and big smile it should be illegal, talking about Sherlock.  
  


Sherlock, being so smart for solving a case for a student.

 

Sherlock, being brilliant and sassy correcting a teacher.

 

Sherlock being a bloody God as far as John was concerned.  
  


It had been infuriating and upsetting to say the least. The night had come to an end when Mycroft, being fed up and feeling worthless had gotten up from the table, by accident spilling the rest of his now cold coffee over John and told him “ If you like Sherlock that much, next time take him to dinner, not me.”  
  


He'd left a baffled John behind, getting a cab home and ignoring his phone that went off every 5 minutes. _Stupid idea, I should have known. Why didn't I decline right away?_ He made it to his bedroom in peace, the rest of the house already asleep. Even Sherlock.

He was glad for it cause he wouldn't have been able to deal with it. Wouldn't be able to hide all his emotions, the pain and humiliation that rushed inside him. Making him feel useless and ugly.  
  


_It was too good to be true anyway._ Mycroft thought once he was changed and in bed. _Who would want to date me when they could have Sherlock?_ Hours later he finally drifted off into a restless sleep, the face of John haunting him till morning came.

\---

“What did you do, Mycroft?” Sherlock said two days later in the library.  
  


“I'm sorry?” Mycroft looked up from his book, studying his younger brother. Sherlock was watching him intently, shifting on his feet. His eyes were like thunderstorms.  
  


“I said, what did you do? John has been acting strange for the last two days. He's been useless in helping me with experiments and he's not been paying attention in class. Which he should if he ever wants to be a doctor” Sherlock said, starting to walk back and forth in big steps, not taking his eyes of his brother.  
  


“Sherlock it's none of your business.” Mycroft sighed, shifting in his chair, feeling his neck warm up. _What the hell does he know?_  
  


“Cut the act Mycroft, I know you had a date with him. It can't have been that bad right? John is a good guy. He's been nagging me for months about you, asking what you like and dislike, what restaurants you would prefer, if he has a shot with you.” Sherlock finally stood still, looking down at his brother with something like concern in his eyes. “He even asked my permission before he asked you to dinner. Was afraid it would get weird and wanted to make sure I didn't mind.” The look in the curly haired boy's eyes softened a bit. “I don't mind by the way. John is a great guy. He really likes you. I did warn him you're the dullest 18 year old on the planet” Sherlock said with a smirk. “Whatever it is you did to upset him, fix it.” With that Sherlock stormed out of the library, letting the door fall hard into the lock, leaving a gobsmacked Mycroft behind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

From John

To Mycroft

**Mycroft, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! You have to believe me.**

 

From John

To Mycroft

**Mycroft, please come back so I can explain.**

 

From John

To Mycroft

**I screwed up okay, please text me back.**

 

From John

To Mycroft

**Mycroft. I'm sorry.**

 

From John

To Mycroft

**I don't want to go to dinner with Sherlock, I see him enough already. Please answer me.**   
  


From John

To Mycroft

**Did you get home alright?**

 

From John

To Mycroft

**I'm really sorry.**

  
  


Mycroft checked his phone after Sherlock left the library, he'd shut it off before he went to bed. John had texted him about 10 times, saying sorry about 5 times and asking if he could explain 3 times. He shook his head, not really knowing what to think off it. _He's been nagging me for months about you, asking what you like and dislike, what restaurants you would prefer, if he has a shot with_ _you._ Sherlock's words played over in his mind. Had John really said that? But then why had he just talked about Sherlock the whole time? It didn't make sense! _He even asked my permission before he asked you to dinner. Was afraid it would get weird and wanted to make sure I didn't mind._

  
  


John had asked Sherlock if it was alright to date him. He asked his brother permission so clearly he had wanted to go out with Mycroft. But why? It still didn't make sense why he just kept talking about Sherlock then? Had he changed his mind? Found out that Mycroft was in fact the dullest 18 year old on the planet? “ Goddammit.” Mycroft cursed, running a hand through his hair in pure frustration. _I need to know. I just. I need to know what this is all about._

  
  


Mycroft opened a new text message and sent;

**Come around at 6 tonight. We have to talk. MH**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this today cause next week I'm going on vacation and I want the story to be finished by then. 
> 
> The whole story will be posted before Thursday 15 september.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft wasn't changing for the third time in 20 minutes. He wasn't checking his image every 5 seconds during those 20 minutes. He wasn't nervous as hell, running back and forth inside his bedroom trying to calm down. He wasn't!

  
  


Okay, maybe he was. He couldn't help it, John was coming over any minute now and they would 'have the talk' and Mycroft wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. He wasn't sure if he could handle anymore disappointment and bad news. He put on some deodorant, took some deep breaths to help calm down and went downstairs, ready for battle.

  
  


When the bell rang Mycroft did not jump out if his skin. He didn't! And his hands were certainly not shaking as he opened the door. He didn't hold back his breath when he look at John. He didn't!

  
  


John looked just as gorgeous as two days ago. _It's not fair._ Wearing a blue shirt and jeans he looks relaxed. Although, Mycroft looked him up and down, noticing that John's smile didn't reach his eyes. His shoulders were a bit too straight and he kept fidgeting with his car keys. He also didn't look Mycroft in the eye, aiming for a spot next to his right shoulder. _Not so relaxed as he wants to be._

  
  


For some reason it helped Mycroft calm down, gesturing for John to come in and headed to the living room. Everyone else was away, his parents to a charity function and Sherlock was at the police station. A certain Greg Lestrade had called him early this afternoon. He'd never seen his brother this excited before.

  
  


“You look good Mycroft. Really good.” John finally looked at Mycroft, taking him in, putting his car keys on the coffee table.

  
  


“You said you came to explain.” Mycroft's voice sounded colder then he would have liked. He saw John flinch because of it and it made a hole in his stomach. “Please, sit down.” Mycroft pointed to the sofa, his words coming out a bit nicer. “ You you want something to drink?”

  
  


“Just water please.”

  
  


Coming back from the kitchen with two glasses of water Mycroft noticed that John was still on edge. His face was determined but their was also something of worry in his blue eyes. Taking the glass from him with a soft “thank you” John took a sip and started talking.

  
  


“I did mean it. I don't want to go out with Sherlock. I've been wanting to ask you for a while now but never had enough nerve to ask.” John said, looking over at Mycroft with a small smile. “I finally asked Sherlock if it would be okay to ask you out and he didn't mind. He actually told me I'd waited long enough and that I was an idiot for thinking I wouldn't have a shot with you.” John took another sip of his water.

“When we were at the restaurant I saw that you were nervous and on edge. I asked a couple of questions, thinking it would break the ice, you know, small talk. But it seemed like it had the opposite effect.” John shrugged a shoulder. “I should have known that, you're always so private about your life. It took a while to even get you to say hello to me when I came to visit.”

  
  


“I asked a question about Sherlock and it was the first time the whole night you relaxed and talked to me. Bringing up childhood memories of you two, when Sherlock was dressed up as a pirate.” John smiled fondly at Mycroft now, putting his glass on the table and going over to Mycroft, sitting next to him. “That's why I talked so much about Sherlock. It made you feel at ease and you started telling more stories about him and you. I didn't....” John falter, reaching out to touch Mycroft but stopping halfway and letting his hand drop on his knee.

  
  


“I didn't realise I was making you upset. I thought we were having a great time but then you left and I couldn't figure it out at first. John did reach over then and took Mycroft's hand in his. “It was Sherlock actually that made me realise. I'm so sorry Mycroft, I never meant for you to feel unwanted . I've been dreaming about dating you for quite a while and I was so nervous I was going to mess it up that I did!” John squeezed his hand, looking at him sadly. “ I understand if you never want to see me again but I couldn't let you go without telling you. I do want you Mycroft, only you and I feel like such an idiot for hurting you.”

  
  


“You are.” Mycroft said softly. John jerked away, mouth open in shock. “You are an idiot, but I am as well John.” He grabbed both of John's hands, pulling him closer. “I shouldn't have made conclusions so easily. I shouldn't have thought the worst of you. I'm sorry.”

  
He looked into those gorgeous eyes and his breath caught. John was looking at him with so much love and understanding it made his heart swell up. He felt a blush start on his cheeks and had to look down for a second. When he looked back up John had gotten even closer, licking his lips while staring at Mycroft's.

  
  


“I really want to kiss you now.” John said, not taking his eyes off Mycroft's lips. Heat was rising in Mycroft's belly, his hands becoming sweaty and his breathing harder. John leaned forward,his lips just touching Mycroft's when the older boy pulled away.

  
  


“John I.” Mycroft couldn't find the words to even tell John why he wasn't snogging him senseless right now. He didn't completely understand himself either. He felt out of breath, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

  
  


“Mycroft.” He heard John call his name but it sounded far away. “Okay Mycroft, look at me. C'mon love, look at me. Eyes on me. Good. Now, deep breath in... and out. In.... and out. Good, that's it. You're save, it's all fine. John's southing voice helped Mycroft get back to earth.

  
  


“That's it, nice and easy. You are doing great.” John said, creating some distance between them but still holding hands. Mycroft took that as a good sign, he hadn't screwed up completely .

  
  


“I'm sorry John. I don't know.” he started, not able to look at John anymore, humiliation and shame mixing together in his heart.

  
  


“Oi Myc, it's fine. It's all fine. Don't turn away from me please.” Mycroft felt John's finger touch his cheek, using some force to get his head up. “I'm not running away you know. If you aren't ready then I can wait. I promise. Anyways, rules say you only kiss on the third date.” John said with a smirk, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

  
  


“You. You still want to go on a date with me?” Mycroft was stunned. He'd just freaked out over one bloody kiss and John still wanted to date him. “Are you sure John?” He had to ask. He had to know.

  
  


“Yes. Of course I'm sure. I've been wanting you for quite some time now, it doesn't matter how long it takes. I can wait.” John said, getting closer again, his thumb stroking Mycroft's cheek. “ It's not about the snogging or the sex Myc. It's about you. About how you make me feel. You and me, that's all that matters. Getting to kiss you one day, to touch your skin, to adore your body is just a bonus.” Again that smirk, Mycroft was going to go insane with that smirk.

  
  


“Now, I think it's time for me to head home. Text me anytime Mycroft. I'll be waiting.” With that John got of the sofa, giving Mycroft's cheek one more stroke of his thumb, and headed to the door.

 

“Thank you for letting me explain. Goodnight Mycroft.”

 

“Goodnight John.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later they went on their second date, dinner and a movie. Not the same restaurant as before cause Mycroft hadn't forgotten about the flirty waiter.

  
  


The date went better then the first on cause Mycroft felt more at ease now, talking about school, his teachers, his plans for the summer and future. John in turn talked about his home life, school, the shenanigans he and Sherlock got in to from time to time. John told him about Sherlock's strange behavior towards a policeman named Greg Lestrade and Mycroft felt his heart swell. _Could it finally be?_

  
  


They stayed at the restaurant untill closing time, not realising they were all alone, so caught up in each other the world had faded to the background. John's focus on him was constant, he hadn't even noticed the girl ogling him from another table the whole two hours she was there. It made Mycroft feel proud and a bit smug, being the centre of John's attention.

  
  


John was of course gorgeous in his fitted t shirt and blue jeans. It didn't leave much to the imagination and on the way home he had trouble keeping his eyes of him. The blond boy's biceps seemed huge and Mycroft wanted to touch them. His eyes traveled down to john's stomach, not an ounce of fat too much and further still to his groin. Mycroft heard a soft chuckle and shot his head up to look at John. John, staring at him, a grin on his face. The bastard even winked at him before looking out the window. Mycroft flushed red from neck to cheecks. _Dammit Mycroft, some control would be nice._

  
  


They made it to Mycroft's front door without any more dignity lost and for the first time Mycroft felt nervous again. He wanted to kiss John good night but at the same time didn't know how to initiate it. John must have seen it on his face cause he smiled softly, took Mycroft's hand and gave it a tender kiss. “ No kissing until after the third date right.” John looked so happy and openhearted, content to just hold and kiss Mycroft's hand and Mycroft's knees started to go weak. _For heaven's sake!_

  
  


“I had a great time tonight John. Thank you.” He kept holding John's hand, not ready for the night to be over yet. “Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?”

  
  


“Of course Myc. You can call me anytime you want. It was a great second date. Right?” John looked unsure for a moment and Mycroft had to stop it. Now.

  
  


“It was amazing John! Really, truly amazing! I don't want it to end.” The big smile on John's face made it all worth it. Being so open about his feelings was scary but John needed to know the truth. Needed to know Mycroft was a goner.

  
  


“I...I hope we'll have our next date soon.” _Dammit! Stop blushing You're 18 for god's sake! Grown men don't blush!_

  
  


“Oh, it will be very soon for sure. Can't have you meet someone better and forget about me.” John said with a smile, kissing Mycroft's hand again. “ Time to get going now. Hear you tomorrow.”

  
  


“Good night John, get home safe.” He watched John go to his car and didn't enter the house till his car was just a tiny spot in the dark. _I couldn't possible forget you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story from start to finish! Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! They mean the world!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> I'm going on vacation from 15-23 September so there won't be any stories for a while. I'm going to go and enjoy the sun and think of some new ideas :D 
> 
> Hope to see you all after my break!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft tasted tea on his tongue, tea mixed with the dinner they had eaten earlier. His hands found soft hair, running between his fingers, feeling smooth. They went down to strong, brought shoulders, so much boulder then his own. Going down further over biceps that felt rock hard and solid. He felt the tiny hairs on the forearms, the little scratches and marks from childhood foolery.

 

From there he went to a ripped stomach, feeling the sixpack underneath the cotton tshirt. He really needed to feel more, feel the hotness of skin underneath his hands. He tugged at the t shirt, willing it to go away, thinking about ripping it off just to lay his hands on the skin, to feel every single muscle twitch and move. He tugged harder, still not getting the shirt higher. He pressed himself closer,his body connecting in different places, still tugging at the shirt. His hands finally touching the skin underneath, it felt on fire. Mycroft moaned, running his hands up and down as far as he could. Exploring the skin underneath his pale, delicate fingers. He almost reached a nipple when he was being pulled away at his shoulders.

 

“Mycroft. Mycroft stop. I... I... Mycroft!” John pushed him again softly, creating distance between them. He looked at Mycroft with big eyes, panting a little, his lips swollen from kissing, his hair a mess from Mycroft's hands in them. Mycroft himself didn't look any better, his skin felt hot and feverish. He was breathing hard, not able to look away from john, his fingers aching to touch him again, his cock uncomfortable in his pants.

 

“If you keep up like this I'll have you on this coach in 5 seconds.” John said, still a bit out of breath, licking his lips, looking at Mycroft with fire in his eyes. “ I though you wanted to take this slow Myc.”

 

Mycroft turned red at that, looking down at the carpet, wringing his hands together on his lap. He didn't know what had possessed him. They were on their 3th date at John's house. Watching a Bond film, having some take away in his room and suddenly they were kissing. It started out nice and sweet, just the barest of lips touching, then Mycroft grew boulder, opening his mouth for John, feeling his tongue slide inside him, the taste of the takeaway in his mouth. John's mouth exploring his, his teeth, his tongue, making the best noises ever. It had left Mycroft wanting more, caution be damned and now here they were.

 

He couldn't face John. He was embarrassed and turned on and frustrated that John was so caring, so considerate.

 

“I... Can't I just change my mind.” He said, a bit angry. He wasn't made of glass, he wouldn't break.

 

“I just want you to be sure love. I don't want you doing something you'll regret.” John said softly, taking Mycrofts hand and placing a kiss on it. “ I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and know you made a huge mistake. You need to be sure. We need to be sure.” John made Mycroft look up them, so much love and tenderness in his eyes it made Mycroft catch his breath. _How could I possible deserve you?_

 

“I'm sure John. I want you. All of you. I won't regret anything. Please. Just kiss me again.” Mycroft already moved closer, his hand going up John's arm, to his neck, pulling him closer. “ Make love to me John.” He whispered, causing John to groan and reach for him, kissing him hard on the mouth and pulling him down on the bed. The weight of John above him felt good, grounding and safe. John thrusted forward, making their cocks brush together and they both gasped. “Oh Mycroft, you beautiful thing, I'm going to make you feel so good.” John growled, going down on his neck, kissing and licking it, making small bruises.

 

“You're mine now Myc. All mine. So beautiful.” John kept kissing his neck, his hands going in Mycroft's ginger hair and pulling lightly. Mycroft growled and pushed his body up, getting closer to John. His heart was beating rapidly, his cock getting harder by the second. He trailed his hands to John's back, scratching through the fabric making John moan.

 

“Damn hot.” John said, taking Mycroft's bottom lip in his and biting it lightly. Sparks flew in Mycrofts eyes, he couldn't contain a scream. His hands went to his mouth in total humiliation but john pulled them off, putting them next to his head. “No Mycroft don't. We're all alone, no one will hear you except me. I want to make you sceam some more Love.” He winked at him going for his lips again, kissing him with more tongue then finesse , driving Mycroft crazy. He thrusted up, needing some friction for his acking cock when John suddenly let go of him and got of the bed.

 

Standing in the middle of his room, it was clear John was as turned on as Mycroft, his cock showing through his pants, it looked big. Bigger then Mycroft's own and he couldn't stop staring at it. John chuckled and started to take of his t shirt, slowly, seducing Mycroft with every inch of skin that got exposed. He moaned when john was shirtless, the nipple standing up between fine, golden hairs. Mycroft licked his lips, he really wanted to taste them. John then undid the buckle of his pants, striping down his pants and underwear in one praticed move followed by his socks.

 

“John.” Mycroft couldn't say anymore, his eyes roaming down the shorter man's body, taking in every inch of him. Every line, every muscle, every scar. He was gorgeous, like a Greek God. John's dick stood up proud, all red and swollen, bigger then his. For a second Mycroft couldn't breath, the perfection before him too much.

 

“John.”

 

Seeing John in all his glory made a spark inside him snap. He reached out, calling John's name again. The younger man was on him in seconds, kissing him so hard it made them both breathless. Mycroft ran his hands up and down John's back, leaving scratches with his nails, he kissed John's nick, licking and biting it the same as John had done. He smirked when he heard John moan, stretching his neck to give Mycroft more room. He pushed John over onto his back, making him yelp in surprise. Sitting on John, legs on both sides he gave his eyes free range. Looking John over, letting his hands stroke everywhere he could reach, memorizing his body and tells. John arched under him, panting hard, not keeping his eyes of Mycroft's face.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes Mycroft, I want to feel you.” John moved, his erection closer to Mycroft's groin. John's hands reached for Mycroft's jumper, tucking at it. “Pull if off Myc.” Mycroft went still, his hands grabbing John's to stop him. John's eyes filled with worry instantly, trying to get up from under Mycroft. “Love, what's wrong?”

 

Mycroft closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Stop being silly Mycroft, he wants you. He loves you, he's laying under you butt naked. He won't scream and run for the hills. Trust him._ Opening his eyes he saw that John was still looking at him with concern. “It's fine, John. It's all fine.” He took another breath and pulled of his jumper and t shirt in one go. He didn't dare look down at John. _What if he looks at me with disgust?_

 

“Oh Myc.” He heard John say. It wasn't what he had expected so he looked over at John's face. “Oh love, you are gorgeous.” John was watching him intently, following the trail of freckles on his arms and stomach. Putting his hands on his nipples and pinching them.

 

“Oh, you are lovely.” Mycroft blushed, going down and capturing John's lips, laying his body on the shorter man, feeling the hotness of John's skin on his own. He rutted against him, his pants clad cock brushing against John's. Suddenly it wasn't enough. He layed down next to John, pulling of his pants, kicking them of the bed with his feet, his underwear came next.

 

He faced John then, looking him in the eyes, getting closer and grabbing both their cocks in his hands. “Oh damn Mycroft, oh.” Mycroft stroked them fast and hard, precome forming between them, making it slide better. The sounds of their cocks together was obscene, it made Mycroft groan with want. “Oh Mycroft, dammit, oh don't stop, holy hell.” John was babbling and cursing, pushing closer to Mycroft, his hands going in the ginger hair, his mouth on Mycroft's neck. “Gorgeous, perfect, so hot.” Mycroft felt John's breath on his neck, preening at all the endearments that left his lips. He thrusted faster, feeling the heat pool in his belly.

 

“John, I'm... I'm going to come soon.” It had been so long since he'd been with someone, the feeling of John's cock in his hand felt amazing, the heat of his body warming him up all over.

 

“Yes, come for me Myc, come for me.”

 

Mycroft broke hearing the longing and want in John's voice, thick strand of semen landing on his hand and John's cock.

 

“FUCK, Oh fuck Mycroft, you're so hot right now. HOLY HELL. I... I..” John's release came soon after, a bit of it landing on his and Mycroft's stomach. He kept saying “Myc, Myc, Myc” while coming down, little spasms in his body as his orgasm took him.

 

“That was amazing. You... You don't regret it do you?” John said a while later, cleaned up and changed for the night. Mycroft had called his parents, asking if it was okay to stay the night. John's parents were away for the weekend and his sister was staying with her girlfriend so they had the house to themselves.

 

Mycroft walked in from the bathroom, wearing one if John's t shirt that was a bit too small, you could see a strip of skin showing above the waistband of his underwear. John thought he looked pretty hot.

 

“You don't right?” Mycroft heard the unease and uncertainty in John's voice. He climbed into bed with him, snuggling close to the man, his head on john's shoulder, his hand sprawled out over john's heart, feeling it beat underneath.

 

“No, I don't regret anything.” Mycroft looked up, catching John's eyes. “ Thank you.”

 

“You know, I didn't make you scream that much.” John said teasingly. “ Next time, I'll do better.”

 

Mycroft blushed lightly at the words, understanding what they ment. “ Do I get to call you my boyfriend now?” He said casualy, waiting for John to answer.

 

“Hell yes. You should shout if from the rooftops really.” John shifted, finding a better place to lay down. “John Watson, boyfriend extraordinaire.” John said. Pressing a kiss to Mycroft's head. “Now, let's get some sleep, when we wake up I want to try the whole 'making Mycroft scream' thing again. You'll need your strenght Love. ”

 

“Boyfriend extraordinaire, yes, I can live with that. Good night John.”

 

_The next morning John made Mycroft scream his name 3 times._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This JohnCroft story will be 6 chapters normally. The next chapter will be posted Friday 26th of August.  
> Tags will be added as the story continues.
> 
> The title is from a song by Norah Jones.  
> \---------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
